


I'll be fine

by YesCaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a horrible car accident (not in her bug) and both of them end up in the hospital. But Emma is the most injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***Emma's POV***  
I don't know what happened. Everything seemed to be a blur. First Killian and I were in dad's truck... then I remember talking, looking at each other. Then we hit something (really big), the car flipped, I heard Killian scream my name and then the lights were out. That's all I remember.  
Oh no... Killian! Where is he? Is he okay? 

I slowly opened my eyes, but it was really sore, but I peeked out and saw that I was in a hospital gurney, and there were a lot of nurses and doctors everywhere.  
Then she noticed Killian. He had blood on his face, but he looked really angry- wait, was he trying to convince the nurses that he was ok so he can come to me?  
All of a sudden everything went blurry, then she closed her eyes once again.

***Hook's POV***  
"Love, why do we have to go in one of these horseless carriages to go to Granny's?" I whined. Something I would do pretty often, but would make Emma laugh.  
"Because we have to give the 'truck' back to my dad." She answered popping the "ck" in "truck". She looked at me for a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough time to make me remember how easy it is to get lost in her green eyes. How soft her lips were. 

She looked back at me but this time longer. "Killian, I know this is probably not the best time to say this, but it was in my head for a long time, and I think I want to tell you it." She said alternating from looking at him, or to the road. 

"And what's that?" I replied grinning goofily. If there was a contest for the biggest (and dashing) grin in the world, I am pretty sure I would win. 

She looked at me again. "Killian Jones. I-" Emma said before there was a huge crashing noise, and the "car" hit something. Looked like a bigger car.  
"EMMA!" I screamed, but the car started flipping, and that is all I could remember.

When I woke up, I heard really loud sirens. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that I saw Emma unconscious. Her head was on the wheel, and she had a lot of blood all over her. The car was upside down, so that made it hard to move. There was glass everywhere, especially on Emma. Why the bloody hell did it all have to go to Emma?! 

I felt very weak, and suddenly I went unconscious again. 

When I woke up, I saw myself in a bed that a lot of people were standing around. I wanted to pick myself up, but I felt really sore. Wait, where is Emma?! He growled to catch the nurses attention. 

One of the nurses looked at him and grinned. She had short, straight hair. Her eyes were really big, and brown. Her face was a bit chubby, but good looking. "Oh, your up! Well, you are very lucky right now," Why was she smiling like she just got a million dollars? "all you have are a few scrapes and bruises, and you should be all fixed up! By the way, I am Jane." She said happily, then started to push the cart very slowly.

"Where the devil is Emma?! Take me to her right now!" I said standing up, ignoring the sharpness of the pain. 

"Oh, excuse me sir, you can not stand up, I am afraid. And who is Emm- oh! That girl who was with you? She is across the room over there." She pointed to a large crowd, and a lot of doctors who were running with the bed. Inside was my gorgeous Emma. Except she was very pale, and bloody. Wait... bloody?! I have to get her! 

He got up completely, and trying to get one step complete, but Jane blocked him. "Like I said, you can't stand up. Here, I will take you to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking forever, but here is the second chapter. Make sure to review :D Thanks,
> 
> *Amber

***Emma's POV***  
I awoke to the bright light the room, and the sharp pain in my...well... everything. I smell that horrible scent of hospitals, then I heard my mom talking to one of the nurses. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. "Emma! Your awake! Oh my goodness." Mary Margaret panicked and ran out of the room to call David. 

"Hello Emma, I'm your nurse Lisa. How are you feeling?" Lisa asked coming up to me and writing down something in a book. She was slim, and had long brown hair in a bun. She didn't have any makeup, and definitely looked like a person you could trust.

"I'm... I'm fine, I think. H..how long was I asleep?" I asked with every bit of strength I had left. I rubbed my head trying to ease the pain.

"You were in coma for 4 days already." She said calmly and stopped writing in the book. My eyes widened immediately. She put the book down and and made the bed I was lying down on in a sitting position. 

"4 days?!" I yelled and instantly regretting it. "How is Killian?" I asked in a more quieter tone. For some reason, Lisa smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Your a very lucky girl Emma. You got yourself an amazing boyfriend," she winked. "He feels pretty good and already able to walk around. You know he-" She was cut of by the door swinging open and David, Killian and Snow walked in the room. 

"Emma!" Killian went to my side and knelt down. "I was so worried. I thought you were gone." He said with obvious tears in his eyes.

I smiled and coughed a bit, then took his hand in mine. "I wanted to tell you... that... I love you." I said. Killian smiled. 

"I love you too. I love you more than anything in this whole world." He said and kissed my forehead. 

"Alright, you two are really cute, but I want to see my daughter." David said going to the other side of the bed. "Are you alright Emma?" 

"I'll survive." I said closing my eyes. 

"You almost didn't." He was obviously trying to hide the fear in his voice. 

Killian's eyes widened in horror when a chubby nurse called him to his room. "Jones! How many times do I have to tell you to STAY IN YOUR ROOM! You still have- oh, sorry for yelling. I'm just gonna take him from you." She said pulling Killian away from Emma and out of the room. "Jane-" And the rest I didn't hear.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked. Who does she think she is talking to Killian like she knew him for years?! 

Dad merely chuckled. "She is his nurse. She first tried to flirt with him," (My eyes widened in this part.) "but then Killian had enough of her, and threatened to... uh.. never mind." David is obviously trying to hide something.

"No! Tell me! What did he do?" 

"He told her to stop trying to hook up with him or else he will... slice his hook down her throat." David said looking away, trying not to look at me.

"WHAT?!" Oh my goodness, I'm going to kill him once I'm out of this place.

He chuckled and shook his head. Then it hit me... the accident, it was with my dad's truck! "Oh my gosh. Dad! I'm so sorry!" I said with tears threatening to spill out. I tried to sit up, but dad didn't let me.

"What? What are you talking about?" David had confusion in his eyes. 

'Your truck. I was driving your truck when we got hit. I'm so-" I got cut off my his finger placed on my lips.

"Emma, calm down. It's alright. I was planning on getting a new truck anyways." He said in a comforting tone.

"Really?" I asked and then noticed how stupid I sounded.  
"Really. Well, I have to go find Snow wherever she is." David said, kissed her forehead and stood up. He walked over to the nurse who was on her phone talking to someone. "Do you know where my wife is?" He asked. She pointed somewhere outside of the room, and David nodded and walked out. 

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked, once she finished talking,and feeling all the pain once again.

"You still need one more surgery, and if you are feeling well enough, maybe in 3 days minimum." Lisa said giving me a plastic cup of water. I sighed and took the cup.

I finished the whole cup in 3 gulps. "And what about Killian?" Yes, I want him to get better and leave this wretched place, but I also don't want to be alone. 

"I'm not sure about him, but if you need to know, I could ask one of the doctors or Jane for you." She said taking the cup.

"Um.. ok. Thanks." I need to know NOW. "I feel a bit tired, mind if I can sleep?" I asked.

"Yes of course. I will wake you up in about an hour." She smiled and reclined the bed back to a lying position. "Have a nice rest." And she left.

Once I closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.

***Killian's POV***  
For 4 days, I have been suffering. Not with the pain, no. The pain is healed and they said I could leave tomorrow. But I was suffering by not knowing whether Emma is alright or not. She's been in coma for those 4 days, and I could only visit her one time every day. But now, Emma woke up and she is alright. Oh how I wish I could be there right now.

"Jones, would you like to go to the cafeteria for some lunch?" Jane asked. She use to touch me as much as she could, and spent all her time here in my room, but when I threatened her -which I regret because now she forces for me to do the hard stuff alone, and makes sure that my hook was out my my reach- ,she kept her distance. 

"No thank you. I am not hungry." Which was a lie. I was starving, but I didn't want to eat the colorful slimy stuff or bologna once more. They will force me!

Jane merely nodded and walked out the room. A few seconds later she popped back in. "Oh, and Hook, you are being released early. You can go today." She then left the room, and I stood up -which was now a really easy thing to do compared to the first day I was here- and walked to the desk where a tray of left-over "Jell-o" what they call it, and bologna from my last few lunches I had. 

I stared at it for a few seconds, then pushed it away and started to talk at it like it was alive, and pointed a finger to it. "You are the devil in disguise! How the HELL do people eat you?!" I put my finger down and noticed a camera at the corner of the ceiling. "Great. Now I am going to look like a bloody codfish to the whole world!" I walked back to my bed and started punching the pillows. 

I sat down and heard my stomach grumble. I took a pillow and screamed into it -a very manly and sexy scream that you very much-. Why does everything have to be so hard?! I thought. 

I walked back to the desk and started to look for my hook. Of course they wouldn't leave me alone with it. My stomach made another noise and I sighed. I took a plastic box of Jell-o and opened it. "Well, I guess I will have to eat something." I said to myself and put the box next to my mouth. Bottom's up, I thought. And I stuck my tongue into it. At just the very texture of it made me feel like puking. I jerked my head up and threw the box onto the wall. "BLOODY HELL!" I am never doing that again! 

Jane ran into the room and caught me staring at the wall which had a blue stain from the Jell-o. "What the hell? Why is there Jell-o all over the place?!" She clearly looked annoyed. She was also carrying a tray of food which consisted salad, rice, some soup, a drink and... Jell-o.

"That 'thing' is possessed! You give these to sick people?!" I angrily walked to the bed and lied down. 

She ignored my comment and placed the tray on the desk like she did with the other ones whenever he would object to the idea of going to the cafeteria. "Enjoy your lunch. Your also leaving once you finish that." She said and turned around to head to the door, when I walked up to her and stopped her. 

"I can't go! I need to stay here with Emma." She can't be alone!

"Look. It's not my choice. But your just going from your room. You can still come and visit her like everyone else does." She said and took my hand off her arm and walked out the room. 

She could be really frustrating sometimes.


	3. I missed you so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and see :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did you guys see the episodes?!?! OMG I bloody loved ittt!!! PS, there is a big surprise heading for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
> Amber**

***Killian's POV***

Today is the day I will be leaving this wretched place, which is a bit sad- mostly because now Emma is going to be the only one here, but also because I am going to miss teasing my nurse Jane. She's a fun one.

 

I've packed my bags and am now dressed in my regular outfit-finally got my hook back-, and am ready to leave. I took one last look at my room, and left. I went to Emma's room next, but when I was going to open the door, that bloody Jane girl stopped my. "You are not allowed to go in there right now. She is feeling terrible and I don't think she wants any visitors. Later you can come. Maybe in a few hours or so." She said pushing me to the door.

 

"I am not going to come  _later,_ I need to see her RIGHT NOW! I am not going to leave without even saying goodbye, especially when she is in pain!" I then noticed that everyone was staring at me and whispering to each other. "Right," I said in a quieter tone, "You are going to tell her Killian Jones is asking if he can come in. If she says no, then I understand, but if she says yes... you let me in right away." I said yelling in my whisper.

 

"Normally, I don't take orders from patients, or more likely, _freaks_ like you, but I think that is really cute. And I am sorry for being such a dork before." She said looking into my eyes.

 

"It's alright." I said smiling. 

 

She walked away from me and disappearing into Emma's room. One minute later she came back out and told me she wants to see me. I said thank you and went into Emma's room.

 

When I saw her, she looked the same as how she did on the first day, maybe even a bit worse. I noticed how horrible she looked- not in a beauty way, she is beautiful in any state, but as in sick-. She had bags under her eyes, and her eyes are half closed, she was so pale, it was scary to look at her. She still has so many scars on her face and hand. Her chest and hands are covered in bandages. "Emma. I need to tell you something." I said walking up to her. 

 

She coughed then croaked out something along the lines of, " I know what you are going to say. Your outfit gives it all away. I can't wait for the day I feel better so I can get out of this place as well." 

 

"Why did you drive?" I asked a few seconds later, crouching beside her and holding her hand. 

 

"What?" It took her a few seconds to understand. "You can't drive. It's not your fault, Killian. None of this is your fault." She said smiling a weak smile. 

 

And that was where she was wrong. This  _is_ my fault, and if I knew how to drive that bloody machine, she wouldn't have been the one who is injured like this. "I will have to go, but I will visit you everyday." I said kissing her forehead. 

 

"Alright. Next time you come over, can you bring Henry? I haven't seen him since the accident." She said coughing once more.

 

"Of course, love. But he has seen you, you know." 

 

Her face looked... disappointed. Jane all of a sudden broke the silence and waved me over. "Your time is up, Jones. Say your good-byes." She said walking out of the room.

 

I looked over to Emma once more and kissed her softly. "I will be back, I promise. Please get better." 

 

"I want to, but we will see." She let go of my hand and coughed again. "Please excuse me." 

 

I chuckled and stood up. " I love you Emma." 

 

"I love you too." 

 

I took one last look at her and walked out of the room.

 

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCScSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Every single day was the same schedule for me. Wake up, have breakfast, drop Henry off at school, go to Emma, spend about 10 minutes with her, then go to the library and read my 'Harry Potter' books that I have been obsessed with, then pick up Henry from school and stop by at the hospital.

 

Every single day Emma gets better and better, which is so amazing. Almost all her scars are gone, and she is not as pale anymore. Hopefully today David is going to pick her up from the hospital. I wanted to get her, but then I remembered I promised to help Lady Snow with her little prince.

 

"What else do we need for the party?" Everyone is getting ready for a huge party for Emma once she returns, which is going to take place in Granny's. Obviously. 

 

"Decorations. Check. Food and drinks. Check. Presents... PRESENTS!" Snow stood up from the booth. "Does everybody have presents for Emma?" Most of them (including me) nodded, there were only a few who didn't have anything. Those people were Granny, a few of the dwarfs and a few other residents in Storybrooke

 

"We didn't get anything because we made the food and drinks, _and_ because if we also give her things, she will probably sell them later on because she has so much." Granny said putting her hands on her hips and chuckling.

 

"Alright then, everyone put your gifts in this corner here," Snow said pointing to a corner, "and after we finish with that, we will be ready!" 

   
After they finished with the gifts, and they did a few more checks, Granny's was ready for the party, and in half an hour, David is going to go get her. 

 

***Emma's POV***

The time has finally come. My days at the hospital are over, and I can finally go home once dad comes. I have been staying here for one month already, and I can't wait to see my family and friends and outside of this flipping hospital!

 

"Hey Emma. Are you ready to go? Your father said he is on his way right now." Lisa was most definitely the best part of this one month, and I am hopefully going to keep in touch with her.

 

"Yeah, I'm ready." I stood up from my cot, and a few moments of silence, I finally said what has been on my mind for quite some time. "Thank you, Lisa. Thank you so much for everything. Taking care of me and spending time with me I am pretty sure that if you weren't my nurse, I wouldn't have been as sad to leave." I said hugging her.

 

"Thank you so much cupcake. I'm going to miss you. I will give you my number if you like." She said taking a note pad from her pocket.

 

"Yeah, sure. That would be great." Once she wrote her number down and gave it to me, I hugged her once more. And I have to say I did have a bit of tears.

 

The moment was broken when another nurse came in. "Um, David Nolan is waiting for you outside." She said and walked out.

 

"Bye Emma." She smiled as we walked out of my room (not anymore). She went the opposite way after she waved at me.

 

I walked over to where David and August were standing, who were looking the opposite way. I would've ran, but I am not that good at running at the moment. 

 

"Hey dad. Hi August." They turned around and smiled ear to ear. 

 

"Emma! You look great." David said hugging me. 

 

"Thanks." I said a bit awkwardly, but still returning the hug. 

 

"I'm so sorry I didn't visit you, but trust me, I did while you were in coma." He said hugging me as well.

 

"It's ok. Can we get out of this place before I faint from the horrible smell?" I said laughing. 

 

Once we said thanks to the doctors, we finally went out, and I took in one long breath of fresh air. I sighed. Then I remembered that we are going to have to take a car to go back home. "Uh... dad?" I stopped walking, and so did they. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are we taking the car? I don't think I am really ready to go back in." I said sheepishly. I sound like such a kid... Jesus.

 

David smiled and took my hands. "Emma, don't worry. I will be driving, and we are going to be extra careful. Don't worry." That seemed to calm me down a bit, and we went inside of dad's rental car. I was in the back, and David was driving, with August beside him. 

 

While driving, August made sure to keep my attention to talking than to the road by asking me a whole bunch of questions. "So what did you eat there?" He said with his full attention to me. 

 

"Um.. salad, sandwiches, Jell-o." I couldn't wait till we get back home so I could have some real homemade food. 

 

I soon started to notice that we were driving to Granny's and not my house. "Why are we going to Granny's?" I asked.

 

David chuckled. "Just wait and see." What in the world are they up to?

 

Once we arrived at Granny's I noticed the decorations. I gasped and I had tears threatening to spill.  _How do things like this make me so emotional?_  

 

We walked in, and everyone screamed SURPRISE! There was everyone, even the dwarfs! I covered my mouth and those tears started to spill out. "Oh my god." Everyone started to come up to me and hug me. "Emma, we missed you so much!" Mom said with her own small tears. 

 

Killian's turn was last and hugged me. We have a lot of hugs, but every single one we have in always full of emotions and is really meaningful. He looked at me and kissed me with every bit of strength he had. This was the first real kiss we had since the day of the accident. We were stuck in our own moment until I hear a camera take a picture of us. We immediately parted and I knew I was obviously as red as a tomato. And so was he. 

 

"Was taking a picture necessary mom?" I chuckled. 

 

We had food, (real food) and drinks, and I got tons of presents which I don't even need. It was Killian's turn to give me something, and he looked nervous. Actually, really nervous. Was he...  _sweating?!_   He came up to me, and everyone went silent. "Emma. The day we met, I knew we were meant for each other, and I am sure you did to, so that is why you pushed me away. You were afraid. We have come so far from then, and now look at us." He said smiling. "I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and I will love you until I die, even after if possible!" He said laughing nervously. I covered my mouth, because I understood what was about to come. 

 

He knelt down on one knee, and took out a very pretty box. "Emma Swan. Would you give me the honor of becoming your husband?" He opened the box and revealed a gorgeous ring that had one blue diamond and one green. 

 

I was crying so hard, and smiling so big my cheeks started to hurt. I nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes of course!" 

 

He grinned a toothy grin and put the ring on my finger. Snow took another picture with a huge smile on her face, and even David had watery eyes! Everybody started to clap, and cheer as we kissed. Which was a bit hard because I was smiling. 

 

He put his forehead on mine. "I missed you so much Emma." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Thanks SO much for stopping by! This is my first ever fanfic that I posted (I have written many, but never posted), so cut me some slack. And I hope this isn't too bad :P Please review and make sure to tell me what you liked, and didn't like!  
> Thanks again,  
> -Amber:)


End file.
